Sins of the Flesh
by Jesabelle
Summary: *Complete* When Draco Malfoy seduces Ginny, she takes a long time to get over her mistake. It is only with Harry's help that she can truely forgive herself.
1. Prolouge

_Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to the Goddess, J.K. Rowling._ Sins of the Flesh: Prologue 

**~*~**

Ginny's eyes flitted up from her breakfast cereal. They focused on the pair of steely grey eyes that were transfixed on her from across the hall. _He's still staring at me_. She quickly looked away, and continued to push the museli around in her bowl with her spoon. She noticed that others around her were all finishing, and standing. She awkwardly stood up, not knowing exactly where to look. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Ginny knew he was still watching her...staring at her. As the pupils filed out of the Great Hall, she flicked her head around for a fleeting second. Their eyes locked once again, but this time Ginny wasn't the one to look away first. Draco Malfoy quickly averted his eyes, leaving Ginny feeling confused and curious.


	2. Chapter One

_Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to the Goddess, J.K. Rowling._ Sins of the Flesh: Chapter One 

**~*~**

It had been going on for days - weeks, even. Every meal time, Ginny would sit in the Great Hall and play eye-games with Draco Malfoy, of all people. It started off him staring at her for the whole 45 minutes it took to have breakfast one morning. At first, Ginny thought he was just trying to irritate her, another annoying little tactic he'd concocted. Recently, though, it had turned more intense. Ginny would feel her heart quicken pace every meal time. She would struggle to get a place facing the direction he always sat in so she could gain eye contact. It was a strange feeling. Was it excitement? Every meal would turn into a game. Ginny would loose every time. Draco easily outstared her. Her embarrassment always won over, causing her to blush and look away. Much to his pleasure.  
  
***  
  
"Weasley."  
  
A voice whispered from the shadows of the sixth floor corridor. Ginny had to stop herself from yelping - it was nightime and the castle was dark. She bristled, and turned.  
  
"What?"  
  
It was him. She felt her heart pounding in her chest and wondered if her ribcage would explode.  
  
"Why are you wondering around at this late hour?"  
  
Ginny gathered every ounce of courage in her being. "I could ask you the same question," she retorted, trying to stop the shaking in her voice. Draco laughed softly.  
  
"In case you'd forgotten, Virginia, I'm a Prefect. We're allowed to wonder the corridors at all hours. Prefect rights."  
  
Ginny didn't quite know how to respond to that, so she didn't.  
  
"Now. Tell me what you're doing up, or I'd have to give you a punishment."  
  
"I was coming down from Professor Flitwick's office and heading back to the Common Room. He was giving me some extra books to help with Banishing charms," Ginny answered truthfully, fixating her eyes on her feet. She jumped as she felt his finger brush her chin. Looking up fearfully, she observed that Draco's face was inches from hers. She let out a small squeak.  
  
"Banishing Charms, huh?"  
  
Draco's lips curled into something which could just about resemble a smile. Or a sneer.  
  
He paused for a second, keeping his eyes firmly locked with Ginny's.  
  
"Come with me, Virginia."  
  
Ginny didn't know why, but she followed Draco as he led her down passageways and through portrait holes. Her mind didn't have a chance to register where she was going, it was too busy managing a confusing emotion mix of fear and anticipation.  
  
When they finally reached their destination, Ginny stopped to observe her surroundings. They were in some kind of office, where the furniture was antique and spectacular, and the chairs and sofas were plush.  
  
"Head Boy's office," Draco positively grinned at her, sitting on the desk chair and propping his feet up on the desk.  
  
"This is - this is Harry's office?" Ginny stuttered, shocked. Harry had never shown her his office. _Oh, God, Harry..._  
  
Draco nodded smugly. "Overheard him muttering about the new password to Granger the other day...twit."  
  
Draco had hit a sore spot. Ginny tensed, and opened her mouth to hurl abuse at an already prepared Draco. He rushed forward and covered her mouth with his hand, putting the other at the back of her head.  
  
"Sssh," he whispered into her ear. "Sssh." He held his hands in place until Ginny's body sagged beneath him. He could smell the fear that surrounded her. He liked that smell.  
  
He gently but firmly tilted her head up towards his. Her eyes were void of emotion - they betrayed none of Ginny's thoughts. In one swift movement, his lips were on hers. To Draco's surprise and shock, she didn't protest. She wasn't a very active participant, either.  
  
Ginny struggled to place her emotions. _Why aren't I fighting him off? Why don't I want to?_ She was confused, disorientated, her head spun at the touch of Draco's lips against hers. This felt so wrong, so dangerous. Was that what she liked about it? Gradually, her lips began to move in synch with his. They thrived together, and Ginny felt his tongue move into her mouth. She didn't fight it. Instead, she closed her eyes tightly and imagined she was with Harry. She imagined she was with Harry. In his office, with him softly kissing her. She let out the breath she had been holding in and sagged against his body.  
  
_This is too easy_, Draco thought, almost regretfully. _Looks like we're going to have to try the next step_. He slid his hand from the back of her neck, all the way down her spine, and up again. He almost broke away when he felt her step in towards him. Their bodies moulded together as one, as Draco's mind raced. Never did he thought he would see this day - the day that little Ginny Weasley would stand in her beloved Harry's office, passionately kissing him - and seeming to enjoy it. It was almost laughable. Draco took a step forward, forcing Ginny to take a step back. He moved her over to the couch, where he broke from her earnest mouth, and gave her a small shove. With a puppy-type yelp, she fell, her auburn hair framing her pale face. He climbed ruthlessly on top of her, and toyed with her Gryffindor tie.  
  
"So...Virginia...quite the little devil, aren't you?" he drawled in a silky voice. Ginny's eyes were clamped shut. _This isn't Draco talking. It's Harry. And he's telling me how much he loves me._ Draco chuckled softly, and tugged at the tie, dropping it carelessly to the ground. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt, ever amazed at her lack of protesting. He turned his attention to the removal of his own garments. This was going to be a fun night.


	3. Chapter Two

_Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to the Goddess, J.K. Rowling._ Sins of the Flesh: Chapter Two 

**~*~**

Ginny opened her eyes when it was over. Draco's heaving body lay on top of her, his blonde hair falling across her eyes. Beads of sweat glistened along his back, and Ginny traced a line with her finger. The muscles in his back twitched beneath her touch, and she withdrew her hand quickly It was only then that it hit her. _What have I just done?_ Ginny felt her heart drop, and her mind raced. It wasn't Harry. It was Draco Malfoy, Harry's arch enemy. She struggled from beneath him, and frantically began throwing her clothes back on, not daring to look Draco in the face.  
  
"Why the quick departure?"  
  
Ginny froze for a second, before continuing to gather her books up.  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that, Virginia."  
  
Ginny rushed to the portrait hole, and was just about to climb through when she felt Draco's hand clamp her wrist.  
  
"What about a goodbye kiss?" Draco snarled.  
  
"Let GO!" Ginny struggled against his grip, but it was no good. 

Draco spun her around and her back slammed against the wall, knocking the breath out of her. His lips came towards her and Ginny quickly turned her head. He struck her cheek with the back of his hand. She fell to the ground from the blow, and took a couple of seconds to register the searing pain that exploded in her cheek. She felt something warm trickeling from her forehead. Draco's hand clasped her arm and pulled her to her feet roughly. She felt dizzy and weak, and this time was helpless beneath his lips. After what seemed like hours of feeling his putrid touch, Draco lifted his lips, and released his grip.  
  
"Thank you, Virginia. That was most...interesting." He sneered as she tore through the portrait hole, ripping her robes in the struggle. She ran blindly - she wasn't even sure what floor she was on - and desperately prayed Filch wasn't on the same one. She stopped when she hit something - or someone - hard. She fell to the ground, her books scattering around her, and hastily wiped the tears that had settled on her cheeks, smearing the blood that was trickling down her face. Straight in front of her lay a pair of round, black glasses. Her heart skipped a bit. She looked up. _Harry!_  
  
"Ginny..." Harry knelt down beside her. "You've been crying...what's the matter?" His face was a picture of concern, and he put a protective arm about her shoulders. Ginny wriggled out of his grasp - she didn't deserve to have Harry touching her. She was dirty, disgusting.  
  
"Nothing," she mumbled, and cast her eyes downwards, concentrating on keeping her cut face in the shadows.  
  
"There must be something wrong. People don't cry for nothing, Gin."  
  
Harry stood up with her, and put one hand on each of her shoulders. She couldn't help it. She felt her knees tremble and her heart quicken pace - she was so close to Harry she felt his warm breath on her face. Her stupor was interrupted when he gasped.  
  
"Ginny! Your face...what happened? Tell me now, Ginny, I'm not letting you go until you do...what are you doing up this late anyway?"  
  
Ginny's whole body began to shake with sobs. She broke down into a mess of tears, shaking uncontrollably. She wanted her brothers. She wanted her parents. Before she knew what was happening, Harry's arms were wrapped around her body, rocking her gently backwards and forwards, whispering soothing words. She relaxed in his arms, feeling safe again.  
  
"Come on, come into my office and we can talk about it. I was on my way there anyway."  
  
Ginny stopped crying immediately. Harry's office.  
  
"No," she said firmly. "No." She took off before Harry could say anything else, leaving him staring after her, puzzled, and very anxious.


	4. Chapter Three

_Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to the Goddess, J.K. Rowling._ Sins of the Flesh: Chapter Three 

**~*~**

**_Two Months Later_**  
  
Ginny had kept herself to herself since it had happened. The swelling on her cheek had died down now, but the cut on her face was deep, and had just started to form a scar. She'd used a range of imaginative excuses to explain it, and told her mother that she had ripped her robes on a tree when she owled home asking for a good sewing spell. Even Fred and George had noticed the change in Ginny's mood, constantly bombarding her with jokes in an attempt to make her laugh.  
  
Mealtimes were always the worst. Although she now sat with her back to the Slytherin table, she could always feel him watching her. Should their eyes would unexpectantly meet he would give her a disgustingly smug look, causing her to blush to the roots of her hair.  
  
Harry had confronted her a number of times about that night. Each time she had refused to tell him anything, saying she had just had an argument with someone. He gave her a very bemused look when he overheard her telling Ron and Hermione that her cut cheek was due to a Potions experiment that had gone wrong, but Ginny could rest easy in the knowledge that Harry wouldn't say anything to anybody.  
  
One morning, just before Herbology was due to start, Ginny was trailing behind Ron, Hermione and Harry, who were all off to Care of Magical Creatures, when Draco sidled up to her, a look of pure poison on his face. Ginny's entire body tensed, she kept her head down, focused on the dewy grass beneath her.  
  
"It's been a while, Virginia..." he drawled. "How have you been?"  
  
Ginny was furious. How dare he come and speak to her after what he did. "Get away from me," she hissed angrily, still refusing to look up.  
  
"That's not what you said last time," he continued, raising his voice slightly. "You seemed more than happy for my...company, shall we say?"  
  
Tears of humiliation stung in Ginny's eyes.  
  
"What's going on?" Ron snarled, his eyes fixated on Draco, realising there was something going on. The trio plus Ginny stopped dead in their tracks. They'd had enough experience with Draco in their time to know that he was bad news. Ginny felt a rush of love and gratitude towards her brother, and instinctively moved closer to him.  
  
"I was just enquiring about the welfare of your sister, Weasley," said Draco innocently, shrugging. "Haven't spoken to her in a while, that's all. It seems a shame to loose all contact with someone you were once so, uh, close with." He grinned nastily. Ron paused.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" spat Harry viciously. An angry fire glinted in his eyes, and Ginny watched his fists clench.  
  
"Hasn't Virginia told you about it?" Draco raised his eyebrows and laughed. "It was quite a night. Little fireball, that one...didn't you know?"  
  
He walked off without a backward glance. Ginny wanted the ground to open up and swallow her. She felt embarrassed, humiliated, and disgraced. She looked up slowly, not sure what to say.  
  
"Ginny." Ron swallowed hard. "What was that all about?"  
  
"I - I - don't know," Ginny stammered. "You know Malfoy, always making up all kinds of rubbish." She had to laugh at how unconvincing she sounded.  
  
"What did he mean, you were once close to him?" Hermione asked, wearing a puzzled expression.  
  
"I told you, Hermione," Ginny repeated. "I said he made it up." Her voice sounded less shaky this time. "I need to get to lesson."  
  
She took once glance at Harry's face. He looked like something awful had just dawned on him. It occurred to her that it probably had. Ginny turned on her heal and half ran to Greenhouse Four.  
  
She didn't pay much attention that lesson, letting Colin bear most of the workload. Instead, she replayed what had just happened over and over again in her head, refusing to believe that Harry had figured it out. She hoped and prayed that nothing more would be said on the matter, that she would just be able to keep her shameful secret to herself.


	5. Chapter Four

_Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to the Goddess, J.K. Rowling._ Sins of the Flesh: Chapter Four 

**~*~**

"Ginny?"  
  
Ginny jumped and whipped her head around.  
  
"Harry!" she breathed. "You frightened me!"  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled, blushing slightly. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"Don't be silly. It's ok. Sit down," she gestured next to her on the huge sofa that filled one end of the Gryffindor Common Room. It was an unearthly hour, she wasn't sure what, and the fire had died down to a gentle glow. "Are you ok?"  
  
"That's what I wanted to ask you," he said quickly. "Ginny, please, tell me, what happened that night...was it to do with Malfoy?"  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to deny that anything had happened, but thought twice. She simply nodded shortly, looking down at her hands, her heart thumping wildly.  
  
"Tell me, Ginny," Harry encouraged gently. "Tell me what happened. You've been a totally different person since that night. You need to talk to someone about what's troubling you." Ginny remained silent. "And as Head Boy, that's an order."  
  
She smiled slightly, and her pulse relaxed. This was _Harry_, who she'd known since she was ten years old, she could tell him anything... This was also Harry whom she was wildly in love with.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I don't know..." she began doubtfully, but was quickly interrupted.  
  
"No, Ginny, it's not good enough. Tell me."  
  
Ginny looked into Harry's eyes. They looked like eternal wells of sympathy and understanding. "Promise," she whispered, "promise you won't judge me."  
  
"Ginny," he took hold of her hands in his. "It's me. You know I would never judge you."  
  
She nodded resolutely, and began. "It started months ago. We started doing these stupid eye games... we would just stare at each other from across the Great Hall, see who would look away first. I always did, of course. He easily outstared me." Harry smiled encouragingly, and nodded at her to go on. "That's all it had ever been. Every meal time, though, I'd feel so strange...it was almost excitement, I guess, I don't know what it was that made it exciting. It was Draco Malfoy, I guess, most of the Slytherin girls would kill to get a look in with him, and he was paying me this extra attention...I didn't understand why he did it, but that attention felt good, you know?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Not really," he snorted softly. "I've always had to deal with unwanted attention, unfortunately. But I know what you mean, I think. Carry on."  
  
"Okay. That night, I had been in Professor Flitwick's office, he had recommended some books to help me with Banishing Charms. He droned on and on about them, and by the time I was walking down to Gryffindor Tower it was pretty late. I bumped into Draco. He asked me to follow him...and I did. Please don't ask me why, Harry, I don't really know why... No other boy - aside from my brothers - had ever paid me any attention before I guess. It flattered me."  
  
Harry looked offended. "_I_ pay you attention, Gin."  
  
"Not in that way you don't," Ginny said rather too quickly, and blushed furiously. They both paused for a moment. "Anyway. He took me to..." she trailed off, realising that now she had started she would have had to tell Harry exactly where they were. It felt like a bucket of ice cold water being thrown over her head.  
  
"Where, Gin?"  
  
Tears stung at the back of Ginny's eyes. She felt them well up, and a tear trickling down her cheek. She felt so ashamed. Harry had never been anything but lovely to her, and look at the way she had paid him back.  
  
"I can't...I can't tell you," she wept softly, burying her face in her hands. Once again Harry's arms encircled her, his cheek rested on top of her head.  
  
"Come on, Ginny," he whispered softly. His warm breath tickled her ear, and she wanted nothing more than to reach up and kiss him. But she wouldn't. Harry didn't deserve her - he deserved someone a lot, lot better.  
  
"It was in your office," she mumbled into his soft chest, and felt his arms tense up around her body. She kept her face covered by her hands, too ashamed to look up. He let go of her, and remained silent. "I'm so, so sorry Harry." Ginny was now sobbing uncontrollably. "I didn't know that's where he was taking me. He didn't tell me where we were 'till we were inside... it was too late by then. I'm sorry, please Harry, I'm so sorry..."  
  
"What happened." Harry's voice had lost some of its warmth. Ginny, petrified, went on.  
  
"He kissed me. And I kissed him back - Harry you have to understand that no one else had ever shown any interest in me except Neville Longbottom in third year! I was so touched that any boy would want to even touch me, let alone -"  
  
"Don't be stupid," Harry interrupted darkly. Ginny looked at him questioningly. "Of course boys would want to touch you and kiss you, Ginny." Her heart felt as if it had stopped, and she felt the familiar jelly-like sensations in her legs. "Look at you. You're...you're very pretty," he mumbled the last words, and Ginny felt her heart rise, she had to struggle to keep a grin from spreading across her face. "Carry on," he demanded, and Ginny didn't feel as happy when she remembered the ugly task ahead of her.  
  
"Uh, that was it. He just kissed me. And then I ran out of the room and fell over - that's how I cut my face - and ripped my robes."  
  
Very slowly, Harry arched an eyebrow. "That's not it, Ginny. I think you're forgetting that I've known you for seven years now. I can tell when you're lying. You look just like your brother."  
  
Ginny felt herself well up again. She had no choice. She had to tell Harry the horrendous truth about that night. "He pushed me onto the sofa," she continued. "And then we...he...we slept together." Ginny bit her lip hard to try and keep back the tears. She couldn't bring herself to look at Harry's face, so instead concentrated on the fire, watching the small flames lap at the firewood.  
  
"And the cut?" Harry asked in monotone after what seemed like hours.  
  
"I got up to leave, I realised what I'd done, and he asked me for a goodbye kiss." Ginny cringed at the memory. "I refused, obviously, but he slammed me against the wall. I tried to turn my head so he couldn't get to me..." she felt herself break down, and the tears started anew, freely coursing her cheeks. "And he hit me...that's how my cheek got swollen. I landed on the ground and cut my forehead, and he pulled me up. I was so shocked at what he'd just done that I let him, and when I tore away from him I caught my robes. That's the truth Harry. Please, I'm begging you not to tell anyone. I know you probably hate me but -"  
  
"That BASTARD!" Harry yelled, suddenly standing up, furiously slamming his fist on the mantelpiece above the fireplace.  
  
"Harry, be quite, you'll wake everyone up!" Ginny said shrilly, feeling a rise of panic inside her. Harry looked livid, his eyes glinted manically, his face was bright red and his breathing was fast and heavy. He looked at Ginny expressionlessly for a second.  
  
"Right, that's it." His face looked determined, and in several long strides he climbed out of the portrait hole.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny cried. Her heart sunk. Where was he going? She knew what she had to do. She struggled to her feet, and set off after him.


	6. Chapter Five

_Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to the Goddess, J.K. Rowling._ Sins of the Flesh: Chapter Five 

**~*~**

"Honestly!" groaned the Fat Lady as Ginny climbed through the portrait hole. "What are you children doing up at this hour anyway? I do need SOME sleep, you know!"  
  
"Sorry!" Ginny called breathlessly over her shoulder as she ran after Harry. He was already halfway down the corridor, and she set off at lightning speed, her dressing gown billowing out behind her.  
  
"Go back to the Tower, Ginny," Harry said plainly when she reached his side.  
  
"Where are you going?" she demanded, angrily wiping tears away from her face.  
  
"It doesn't matter where I'm going." Harry continued striding so quickly Ginny had to jog beside him. His jaw was set and his eyes stared straight ahead.  
  
"Please, Harry, what good will it do to start a fight with Malfoy?"  
  
"It'll make me feel better," Harry shot. "Just go, Ginny."  
  
"I won't!" she hissed loudly. "Not till you promise me you won't start a fight with Malfoy! He's a powerful wizard, Harry, and I bet he's not afraid of using _any_ spell."  
  
Harry snorted. "Neither am I."  
  
"Harry!" Ginny said, quite shocked. "Don't be insane! You'd be expelled, you'd have Head Boy status taken away from you, all your dreams...everything would be lost for one stupid idiot! He's not worth it!"  
  
"No, Ginny." Harry suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. "Everything would be lost for _you_. And you _are_ worth it."  
  
Ginny stared Harry fully in the face. The resolute, honest look in his eyes took her breath away. "What...what do you mean?" she stammered.  
  
Harry opened his mouth and started to say something, but stopped abruptly and shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Just go back, Ginny."  
  
He swept off and out of sight.  
  
Ginny was stubborn. She had made up her mind to go with him, and him saying she couldn't wouldn't stop her. She let him get a bit ahead, and began to creep behind, her feet making soft padding noises on the carpeted corridor. When she heard a voice ahead she froze, and shrunk back into the shadows.  
  
"Mr Potter...good evening, and what keeps you awake at this late hour?"  
  
"Good evening, Mr Filch," came Harry's unnerved voice. "I was just attending to some important duties that needed attention before the morning."  
  
"Very well, very well," Filch grumbled, and stalked off down a fork in the corridors. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. Harry being Head Boy certainly had its advantages.  
  
She wasn't surprised when they reached the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
"Password?" growled the angry looking portrait.  
  
_Ah hah!_ Ginny thought triumphantly. _He's stumped now!  
_  
"_Dorminious_," Harry said authoritvely. Ginny raised her eyebrows. Another Head Boy right, she supposed. She watched as Harry skulked through the portrait hole, and she hurried over as soon as it had swung shut.  
  
"Password?" repeated the portrait irritably.  
  
"_Dorminious_," she said, trying to stop her voice from shaking. It swung open once more and she passed through.  
  
Ginny had never been in the Slytherin Common Room before. It had an almost eerie feel to it, with its hanging green tapestries and haunting paintings. She hesitated before taking another step forwards. There was no one in sight - and then, quite suddenly -  
  
"What are you doing here, Potter?"  
  
"I know what you did, Malfoy."  
  
Ginny was frozen with terror. She couldn't see them, she was behind a wall that jutted out next to the portrait hole, but she didn't need to.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"I think you do."  
  
"If you're talking about Virginia -"  
  
"Yes, I'm talking about Ginny. Why did you do it, Malfoy? She told me everything. Don't try and lie your way out of this one."  
  
Draco laughed softly. "I did it, Potter," he began, "because of you."  
  
Ginny frowned, puzzled, and couldn't help but peep her head round the wall. Draco was sprawled casually across one of the green leather sofas, and Harry stood towering above him, his chest blown out and his arms firmly by his sides.  
  
"What do you mean because of me?" Harry growled.  
  
"Virginia -"  
  
"HER NAME IS GINNY!"  
  
Ginny jumped, and stepped back. She hated to see Harry shout. There was something about it that scared her...unnerved her, slightly.  
  
"SHE is the closest thing to you, Potter. I see the look in your eyes when you watch her. You've been like it ever since fifth year. It's disgusting. And I knew that by doing what I did, it would kill you. It would kill you to see your precious little _Ginny_ hurt."  
  
Ginny's emotions ran wild inside of her. What did he mean, the look in Harry's eyes? And how could he have done such a thing...? She peered round the wall again. Harry was positively trembling with rage. His eyes looked glazed over, and both fists were tightly clenched.  
  
"What have I ever done to you to deserve that, Malfoy?"  
  
Every syllable trembled with anger.  
  
"Not much, really," Draco laughed. "I just quite fancied Head Boy this year. I needed to give you _some_ come uppance, Potter. Of course, I thought it would've been harder. I suppose it was just my good luck that your Ginny is quite the little slut, really."  
  
It happened quickly. Harry flew at Draco, his hands were around his neck as Draco's arms flailed wildly and his legs kicked out at Harry. Ginny pressed her hand against her mouth to stifle a scream. Suddenly, one of Draco's kicks landed on Harry's stomach - hard. He reeled back, and his glasses flew off his head as he fell to the floor. He made a horrible rasping noise as he struggled to gain his breath back, and Ginny stood, watching, helpless. Draco rubbed his neck gingerly. Ginny watched with horror as he drew his wand. She instinctively reached for hers.  
  
"Don't mess with me again, Potter," Draco sneered. Harry fumbled for his glasses and began to shakily climb to his feet as Draco aimed the wand at his head. He opened his mouth -  
  
"_STUPEFY_!" Ginny screamed, her wand pointed at Draco's chest. She felt a surge of power go through her veins, and realised with relief that the spell had worked - Draco was frozen in mid air. "Harry!"  
  
She rushed over to Harry and took hold of his arm. He roughly shook her off, and she stepped back, hurt.  
  
"I TOLD you NOT to come, Ginny!" Harry shouted, raking a hand through his tangled hair. "Do you realise how dangerous that could've been?"  
  
"Do YOU?" she shouted back, feeling anger boil inside of her. God knows what incantation Draco was about to utter, she could've just saved his life, and all he could say was that she shouldn't be there.  
  
By this point about half a dozen sleepy Slytherin students had emerged from their dormitories to see what all the fuss was about. Harry and Ginny looked at each other, both their eyes shooting daggers.  
  
"Go back to bed. All of you," Harry shot at the confused looking Slytherins. The first years rushed back up to bed immediately, squealing as they went, but the older ones cast furious looks at Harry before they went, looking curiously at the rousing Draco.  
  
"Harry," Ginny hissed. "The spell's wearing off."  
  
Without a backward glance, Harry walked out of the Slytherin Common Room, leaving Ginny standing face to face with Draco. The tension between them was unbearable. Her heart thudded so loudly she was convinced Draco could hear, but he simply smiled at Ginny. It was a cold, unfriendly smile, filled with self satisfaction. Ginny felt physically sick as she walked out of the Slytherin common room, her entire body shaking with a whirlwind of emotion. She felt him follow her with his eyes until she climbed out the portrait hole. She shuddered in disgust.  
  
To her surprise, Harry stood waiting for her on the other side.  
  
"Harry?" she frowned.  
  
"Well I couldn't exactly leave you in there with him, could I?" Harry muttered, refusing to look at her. There was a pause. "You shouldn't have followed me, Ginny. You didn't need to see me like that."  
  
"Oh, shut up Harry," Ginny snapped. She had reached the end of her tether, with everything. She was sick and tired of always being in the wrong. For once, she wanted to have made her own decision, and for no one to have said anything negative about it. For once, she wanted to be right. And she wanted Harry to see that. "If I hadn't have followed you, you could've been dead by now. How did I know what Draco was about to say? I wouldn't put _Arvada Kedavra_ past him, Harry. I wouldn't put anything past him."  
  
"Don't be so stupid," Harry said gruffly. "He wouldn't - not in school, not in the Common Room like that. It wouldn't be worth it. Draco's not an idiot, Ginny. Quite the contrary. That's why he did what he did."  
  
Ginny considered his words. He was probably right. She suddenly felt very stupid, and felt a hot blush rising up her neck.  
  
"Well...well..." she stammered uncontrollably, "I couldn't help interjecting, Harry! How do you think it feels to see the person you have been in love with for eight years at the mercy of his arch enemy? I panicked!" Ginny found it hard to regret her confession. All she wanted was everything out in the open.  
  
Harry's head snapped up. He stared at Ginny, his expression blank.  
  
"Then we're at an understanding." Harry's voice was completley calm. He turned around and disappeared down the corridor, his robes billowing out behind him.


	7. Chapter Six

_Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to the Goddess, J.K. Rowling. Lyrics belong to Nickleback._ Sins of the Flesh: Chapter Six 

**~*~**

When Harry reached the Fat Lady, he was still sobbing. He hadn't wanted Ginny to see him like that. The tears were already brimming over his eyelids as he had turned his back on her chaste face, a picture of confusion and bewilderment. He had meant what he said. How did Ginny think he felt, knowing what that scumbag had done to her? If only he had been in his office that night. If only he hadn't have been playing a stupid, pointless game of Wizard Chess with Ron. He could've stopped it.  
  
Harry felt unable to face going up to his dormitory. What if the others were awake? He couldn't stand the questions he was sure to face. Whenever Harry had felt like this before, he had gone to his office. He couldn't face going into his office now. Horrific images of Draco and Ginny, together, kept haunting his mind. Going into his office, the place where it had all happened, would only make things ten times worse. He wanted to kill Draco. He wished that Ginny hadn't have interrupted. He was sure he could have fought off any spell Draco had cast at that moment. He was sure, even if he couldn't cast _Cruciatus_, that he could've used his pure strength to cause some serious damage to that bastard. To ruin his handsome face - get him where it would've really hurt. The girls wouldn't have wanted him then.  
  
_I want to take his eyes out  
Just for looking at you  
Yes I do  
I want to take his hands off  
Just for touching you  
Yes I do_  
  
Harry continued past the Fat Lady in the direction of the Prefects bathroom, if only for the knowledge that it would hold no occupants. He broke into a run, he didn't know why. The only thing on the onset of his mind was to just be somewhere where he wouldn't be disturbed. Somewhere he could think about everything Ginny had told him, everything Draco had said. Somewhere he could sort his head out. Air rushed past him, and he felt his breath coming in shorter and shorter rasps. He felt as if his lungs were about to explode, but he didn't care. He kept running.  
  
_I want to take his eyes out  
Just for looking at you  
Yes I do  
I want to take his hands off  
Just for touching you  
Yes I do And I want to rip his heart out  
Just for hurting you  
And I want to break his mind down  
Yes I do_  
  
When he was inside, Harry shut the door to the bathroom. He sunk down immediately, leaning his head against the door, struggling to regain a normal breathing pattern. He gasped for air, and lay down on the floor. His cheek touched the cool marble beneath him as he felt his breathing slow down. His hands left sweaty marks on the ground when he lifted them to remove his steamed up glasses. He furiously ground the tears from his eyes with his fists. He fought with the dominant emotion inside of him. This emotion was worse than any Dementor. It was worse than any curse Draco may have thrown at him. This emotion, in all its destructiveness, was jealousy. Harry let out an ear shattering yell, slamming his fist against the marble floor. He felt his bones crack when they came into contact with the solid stone, but he felt no pain. He couldn't. His head was riddled with images of him and her together. He wondered if she enjoyed it, being with him. He wondered if he had enjoyed taking away Ginny's innocence, enjoyed removing her purity and youth.  
  
_And I want to make him  
Regret life since the day he met you  
Yes I do  
And I want to make him  
Take back all that he took from you  
Yes I do And I want to rip his heart out  
Just for hurting you  
And I want to break his mind down  
Yes I do_  
  
"Harry?" a small but panicked voice came from the corner of the room. Harry's heart nearly stopped. He looked up, grasping his throbbing knuckles, to find out the owner.  
  
"Parvati!" his voice trembled, and was thick with emotion and pain.  
  
"What's the matter?" she said frantically. "What happened?"  
  
Harry swore silently to himself. "Why didn't you say something when I first came in?"  
  
"I...I didn't know what to say," she stuttered. "'Hello' didn't seem too appropriate."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence as Harry observed Parvati's setting. She was in the huge bathtub, only her head visible beneath the surface. The bubbles were dense and thick around her, and her hair was glistening with water. There was a tall glass of something sparkling next to her.  
  
"Late night baths are my weakness," she blushed furiously. "There's nothing better, when you've had a long day, than to sink into hot water when no one else is around."  
  
Her words bounced off Harry's mind. He wasn't listening to a word she was saying.  
  
"Ginny slept with Draco," he blurted out, and then immediately regretted it. He needed to talk to someone about all this so badly - Hermione, maybe, but not Pavarti Patil, Queen of Gossip. She gasped, her mouth gaped open widely, and stared at Harry in disbelief and shock.  
  
"What?" she asked him incredulously.  
  
"You heard," Harry shot. He exhaled, furious with himself. "Just forget I told you. It's nothing to do with you anyway."  
  
Pavarti looked taken aback. "I didn't ask you to tell me!" she said indignantly. "And for what it's worth...I'm sorry, Harry."  
  
This time it was Harry's turn to look surprised. "Why?"  
  
"Well...everyone knows how you feel about her," Pavarti began. Harry listened sceptically. "I mean, it's pretty obvious. You only have to see the two of you chatting over lunch - you could cut the sexual tension with a knife, Harry, honestly. I'm surprised at Ginny, actually - she's been besotted with you from day one, I reckon."  
  
Harry almost felt like laughing. "But Parvati," he began slowly. "I didn't even realise how I felt about Ginny until she told me tonight about what happened with her and Draco."  
  
Parvati, to Harry's surprise, rolled her eyes. "Typical!" she said triumphantly. "Just typical! That's just what happened with Lavender and Seamus - he had no idea how he felt about her until she confronted him last year, and then he realised how he'd felt all along! And now look at them! Attached at the hip! I bet it's the same with Ron and Hermione, y'know. They can't seem to leave each other alone anymore either. In fact, -"  
  
"Parvati," Harry interrupted quickly. "Please, I don't want to sit and gossip about other people's relationships the entire night. I have enough on my plate at the moment as it is."  
  
"Uh, sorry," she smiled, almost shyly. "I know this sounds weird, but do you want to talk about it? I'm here and listening if you do..."  
  
Harry considered her offer carefully. "I'm alright, thanks Parvati," he said firmly. He didn't quite trust Parvati when it came to secrets.  
  
"Well then at least have a drink!" she said, unphased by his decline. She looked around her, and bobbed over to a hairbrush that lay on the side of the swimming pool next to her wand.  
  
"Veritconte." She picked up her wand and muttered the incantation that turned the brush into another glass. Picking up the bottle, she poured Harry a large drink of whatever was inside. "There we go!" she said with a flourish, and picked up her own glass. "Cheers!"  
  
Harry, feeling a little awkward about being so close to Parvati in such a state of undress, despite her being under the water, picked up the glass. Just the smell of the drink made him feel giddy. "Cheers," he muttered, and took a large swig, wincing as the warm liquid ran down his throat. "What is that stuff?" he questioned hoarsely.  
  
"Never you mind," Parvati winked. "It's what you need for now, Harry. An escape route. You can deal with your problems in the morning. A couple of glasses of this will make you forget anything that happened with Ginny until then."  
  
Harry seriously doubted this.


	8. Chapter Seven

_Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to the Goddess, J.K. Rowling._ Sins of the Flesh: Chapter Seven 

**~*~**

Harry was giggling uncontrollably at the bubbles rising up around him. He didn't know why, but they felt so funny as they brushed past his skin...and Parvati had been right, half a bottle of the drink and he was way up in Cuckoo Land. He noticed she was giggling too.  
  
"I never expected that to happen, Harry!" she said, her words slightly slurred. She had consumed her fair share of the alcohol, too. "Wait till I tell Lavender! Harry Potter stripped off in front of me and got into my bath!"  
  
Harry turned to her, and they both dissolved in more laughter. Harry thought to himself how funny Parvati was. A few stray strands of wet hair were in her deep brown eyes, which were sparkling with laughter. Her perfect, white shining teeth were smiling at him.  
  
"Well you wait till I tell all the boys that I had a bath with _you_!" Harry grinned mischievously. "You have no idea how much they all fancy you! Some of them reckon you and Padma are the best looking girls in the school!"  
  
Parvati, perhaps over reacting a little due to the drink, gasped loudly. "No!" she said incredulously. "But - but - that's so weird!"  
  
"Nah, it's not," Harry said cheerfully. "You're both very pretty."  
  
Parvati blushed deeply. "You know what, Harry?" she began. "I know I'm only telling you this because I've drunk so much, but you know who _I've_ always fancied?"  
  
"Who?" said Harry, for some reason genuinely interested.  
  
"You!" she answered, and burst out in hysterics once more. Harry joined her after getting over his initial shock.  
  
"Really?" he asked, wiping away tears of laughter.  
  
"Yes!" she said enthusiastically. "In fact, I don't know of a girl that hasn't secretly got a little crush on you! I mean, in first year you were just a lanky little boy with messy black hair and rather odd looking glasses. But now..." she looked down at the water and smiled coyly. "You've grown up to be quite handsome, Harry. You've filled out, your hair has become messily cute instead of just plain messy, and your glasses are really quite flattering."  
  
Harry was quite taken aback. He didn't know how to respond to Parvati's compliments. He then realised he didn't have to. Parvati was slowly coming closer and closer towards him, her deep brown eyes looking into his. He almost reeled backwards when her stomach came into contact with his beneath the water...then her legs, and then her chest. His head was dizzy, not just from the drink. He had never come this close to a girl before. Not ever. Parvati's fingers intertwined with Harry's, and little electric shocks exploded all over his body where her skin made contact with his.  
  
"I - I -" Harry began, not having a clue what he was trying to say.  
  
"Sssh," Parvati placed her finger over his mouth. "Don't say anything. Just kiss me, Harry."  
  
His head spun with the shock of her request. He didn't know why, but he began to move his head down towards Parvati's. When their lips came into contact Harry's entire body trembled. Something was screaming at his from the depths of his mind. Something was trying to break the numb haze that Harry was enveloped in. Harry realised it was a voice as his lips moved clumsily against Parvati's. The voice was screaming a name. She wrapped her arm around his slippery back and drew herself entirely into Harry. Then he realised. The voice was screaming at him the name of a beautiful redhead who he cared about more than his own life - it was saying, Ginny.  
  
He pushed Parvati's arm away from around his back. She looked surprised and puzzled as Harry stood in the bath, panting heavily.  
  
"Ginny," he whispered to himself. Parvati rolled her eyes, and disappeared lazily under the water. Seizing his chance, Harry leapt out of the bath and threw a fluffy white towel around his shivering body. Parvati's head re- appeared.  
  
"Going so soon?" she questioned innocently.  
  
"I can't - I'm sorry, Parvati," Harry said honestly, all effects of the alcohol suddenly disappearing under the throbbing memory of Ginny. Her face stood etched in the forefront of his mind, it killed him to see her expression - hurt and confused.  
  
Parvati sighed. "Well," she shrugged, "I guess it wasn't really meant to be. Listen, Harry, I know how much you and Ginny like each othe. Go and make your peace with her. I won't say anything about tonight if you won't. It'd be so...embarrassing." Parvati averted her eyes from Harry's face to a wall behind him, an uncomfortable look spread on her face. "Just go and tell her the truth. She needs to know how you feel, Harry. Chances are she only did what she did with Draco because she couldn't be with you. Our minds work in strange ways Harry."  
  
Harry nodded slightly, understanding what Parvati meant. "Thank you," he whispered.  
  
"It's okay," she shrugged. "Now go! Be the knight in shining armour," she winked at him, and he smiled feebly, exiting the bathroom. As he trudged down the corridor towards the Common Room, he ever so slightly smiled to himself. He never thought he would see the day when he had a new found respect for, of all people, Parvati Patil.


	9. Chapter Eight

_Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to the Goddess, J.K. Rowling._ Sins of the Flesh: Chapter Eight 

**~*~**

Harry stumbled clumsily along the corridor back to Gryffindor Tower. The alcohol's effects had gone completley from his mind, but not, apparently, from his body. He tried to make his way back as quickly as possible - no teacher would be too impressed with his current state if they discovered him now.  
  
When he passed the Fat Lady, who had raised a disapproving eyebrow at him, he clambered up the stairs to bed. He virtually passed out on his four poster, grateful for somewhere warm and comfortable. Just as he was dozing off, the memory of Ginny popped into his mind again. He groaned outwardly, not wanting to think about anything until the morning. Resolving to himself that he would do just that, he wriggled up the bed to make himself a little more comfortable. Checking the clock quickly, and realising it was three in the morning, Harry drifted off into a troubled sleep.  
  
He woke up every half an hour, and his headache grew worse every time. He kept dreaming of Ginny, dreaming that she was trying to tell him something that he just couldn't figure out. Then Draco would appear in the dreams and try and steal Ginny away from him, and Harry would stand frozen to the spot, unable to move, helpless. He woke with a start and sat bolt upright when it reached five o'clock, his hair drenched in a cold sweat. He sighed in exasperation, and rested his pounding head heavily in his hands.  
  
***  
  
Ginny was getting just a little bit frustrated at her insomnia. It was now five o'clock and she hadn't slept a wink all night. All she could think about was Harry's reaction to her confession. Draco's words, _'SHE is the closest thing to you, Potter. I see the look in your eyes when you watch her...it would kill you to see your precious little _Ginny_ hurt.'_ What did he mean, the look in Harry's eyes? And his 'precious little Ginny'? Was she missing something? Unless... _no,_ Ginny told herself. _That's not possible._  
  
Whenever Ginny saw a glimmer of hope for the pair of them, it was immediately shot down at the memory of that night with Draco. How could she and Harry ever be together when she had done something so awful? Harry deserved someone better than her...  
  
Eventually, she decided that there was no longer any point in even trying to get to sleep. Being careful not to wake the others, she got out of her warm, cosy bed, and put on her tatty orange dressing gown. Creeping down the stairs as quietly as possible, she soon reached the safe confines of the Gryffindor Common Room. As soon as she entered the room, however, she was aware of another presence. Ginny was not the only one in here.  
  
"Hello?" Her voice sounded magnified in the deafening silence.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
Her heart leapt. It couldn't be -  
  
"Harry?" she called out indefinably. Light suddenly flooded the room and she winced, holding her hand up to stop it penetrating her eyes. When she removed her hand, she saw him. Her was standing awkwardly, his hair even more ruffled than usual, glasses slightly skewif, in nothing but his pyjamas. She suddenly became even more aware of her own state of undress, and pulled the dressing gown tightly around her. There was a long, awkward pause before anyone said anything.  
  
"What you doing down here?" Harry eventually muttered.  
  
"Couldn't sleep," Ginny shrugged. "You?"  
  
"Same."  
  
Ginny nodded uselessly. "What - where did you go after..."  
  
"Oh, no where," Harry interjected quickly.  
  
"Well, you must have gone _some_where," Ginny said, her eyebrow arched and her arms folded against her chest. "I just went straight back to the Tower, and Ron and Hermione were still in the Common Room - they said you hadn't come back yet."  
  
"What were _they_ doing up at that hour?" Harry asked incredulously, his eyes widening.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes patronisingly, and grinned slightly. "What do you think?"  
  
Harry blushed and looked down. "Oh," he muttered pointlessly.  
  
Ginny waited for an explanation.  
  
"I went into the Prefect's bathroom actually," Harry said with a small laugh. It sounded pretty ridiculous.  
  
Ginny smiled slightly. "The bathroom?" she teased. "Why?"  
  
"I wanted to be alone," he said simply. "Come sit on the sofa with me, Gin."  
  
The pair sat down together. The sofa sagged slightly beneath their weight. Ginny sat uncomfortably on her hands, not knowing what to say next. She suddenly caught sight of Harry's hand - his knuckles were swollen and black and blue.  
  
"Harry!" she exclaimed, taking hold of it immediately. "What happened to your hand?"  
  
"I, uh, I punched the floor," Harry said bashfully, looking down at his lap. "Frustration, y'know."  
  
"Oh." Ginny felt pretty stupid, but kept hold of his hand. It felt comforting beneath her fingers, and warmth ebbed into her freezing cold hands.  
  
"Parvati was in the bathroom."  
  
Ginny's heart skipped a beat. "And?" she said curtly.  
  
Harry shrugged once again. "Nothing much. We just...talked. Had a few drinks."  
  
Ginny dropped Harry's hand. "A few drinks?"  
  
"Yeah. We relaxed. Y'know, like you and Draco did."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened. "What?"  
  
Harry immediately regretted his bitter words, but he couldn't help the way he felt. He was so heart-wrenchingly jealous about that night.  
  
"Of course, we didn't go as far as you and Draco did." Harry bit down on his lip.  
  
"Well...well how far did you go?" Ginny said shrilly, trying to keep her voice no louder than a whisper.  
  
"We just kissed."  
  
That felt good. Harry almost wanted to tell Ginny, to hurt her, like she'd hurt him. He knew it sounded selfish, but he didn't care. He wanted Ginny to be jealous, just like he was. He wanted Ginny to be hurt, just like he was. He was fed up of being Harry Potter the Hero. For once, just once in his entire life, he wanted to do something heartless, for his own benefit.  
  
"Are you...going to get together?" Ginny asked tentivley, a slight quaver in her voice. Harry's previous thoughts were crumbled at the sight of her anguished face. Guilt swept over him in a nasty tidal wave.  
  
"No!" he said quickly. "No. We were drunk, Ginny."  
  
Ginny nodded. He thought she looked slightly relieved, but he couldn't really tell.  
  
"Well, we all make stupid mistakes when we're drunk," Ginny said kindly. Harry's head snapped up and anger glinted in his eyes.  
  
"Were _you_ drunk?" he shot at her.  
  
Ginny frowned, taken aback. "No, Harry, that's not what I -"  
  
"Exactly, you haven't got an excuse."  
  
"I don't need one!" she said sharply, looking Harry directly in the eye. "Why are you making me feel guilty about what happened, Harry?"  
  
"I'm not!" Harry said defensively, and sighed in frustration - not _another_ argument.  
  
"Yes, you are!" she argued. "I'm fed up of being made to feel that I'm...married to you or something!"  
  
Harry stared at her disbelievingly. "Not once," he said calmly, "have I ever made you feel like you're married to me. What a ridiculous thing to do to a friend."  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to say something but shut it again immediately. Harry's words shot through her heart like a bullet. _A friend_... that's all she was to him. That's all she ever would be. How stupid she had been to think that they could ever be anything more. Why would Harry be interested in a plain-faced, simple girl like her when he could have someone stunning, beautiful, witty, intelligent...someone like Pavarti Patil. Her chin trembled uncontrollably. She tried so hard not to break down, but it was no use. Fat tears started pouring down her cheeks as she stifled wrenching sobs.  
  
"The whole time I was with Draco...I was thinking of you!" she blubbered hysterically. "I closed my eyes and I saw you, Harry! Not him! And when...when it was over, I couldn't believe it when it wasn't true, and _he_ was lying on top of me and not you...that's why I did it! I've never wanted anyone else except you! It's always been you, Harry! And you've never once noticed, not once, and I -"  
  
The next thing she knew his arms were around her and she was crying into him. When her outburst was over and her sobs had reduced to sharp intakes of breath every so often, she felt embarrassed and stupid. Why did she tell Harry all those things? He must've thought she was such an idiot. He'd probably have a good laugh about it with Ron later.  
  
She felt a hand cup her chin and tilt her head up. Looking up, her nose was inches from Harry's. She could barely breathe, and she got the familiar butterflies and racing heartbeat that she always got when Harry was close to her. Her head started spinning as his head moved closer and closer into hers. She closed her eyes, and felt his lips come down softly on hers.  
  
Suddenly, it was as though the rest of the world had dissolved, time had stood still, and the only two people that existed was her and Harry. His lips flooded her entire body with warmth and comfort, and her fingertips and toes tingled with pleasure. As their lips started to move together everything seemed to fall into place. It was as though the final piece of the jigsaw had just been fitted. Ginny felt complete, happy - this was what a real kiss should feel like, this was bliss.  
  
Harry eventually broke away, his lips red and moist from her mouth, his eyes adoring. "I'm so glad you told me that, Ginny." His voice was hoarse and his eyes didn't leave hers. Ginny looked away. A pang of guilt shot through her.  
  
"But I don't deserve -"  
  
"Ssh," Harry whispered soothingly, pressing his finger over her mouth. "I don't care what you did with Malfoy. Do you really want to let that idiot get in the way of us?"  
  
Ginny sighed, somewhat frustrated. "Why didn't you tell me how you felt before? You know I've always been crazy about you, Harry..."  
  
"Because I didn't realise how I felt about you until you told me what you'd done with Malfoy. Trust me, you don't feel _this_ jealous when a girl you know gets together with someone for nothing. When Hermione told me about her and Ron, I was happy. And I know it's different with Malfoy, but when you told me about you two...I just felt sick, and jealous, and angry. And I realised it was because I like you, Ginny. I really, really like you."  
  
Ginny glowed with happiness. She wanted to scream, throw her arms around Harry's neck and then wake everyone in the castle up to tell them that Harry Potter liked her. Harry Potter liked her!  
  
"So..." she began slowly, "...it's almost a _good_ thing, what happened between Draco and me."  
  
Harry nodded, a slightly twisted smile on his face. "I guess you could look at it like that."  
  
Ginny grinned. "Oh, Harry, I - I -" Ginny squealed with glee and bowled Harry over by launching herself at him, her arms wrapping tightly around his waist. Harry laughed, and lay back on the sofa, Ginny's head on his chest, with his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulder.  
  
They fell asleep like that. It wasn't until Hermione came down in the morning that they were found. She had awakened them, and then immediately held Harry back for a quick round of questions, varying from "Oh, my, gosh, what happened?" to "and you sure you're not bothered anymore by what happened with Draco?" But Harry knew that he really wasn't. After all, as strange as it sounded, if it wasn't for Draco Malfoy, Harry wouldn't be so happy now.


	10. Epilouge

_Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to the Goddess, J.K. Rowling._ Sins of the Flesh: Epilogue 

**~*~**

"Weasley."  
  
A shudder ran down Ginny's spine as she turned her head. Behind the bookcase stood Draco Malfoy, his face half hidden amongst the shadows.  
  
"What?" she answered coldly.  
  
He emerged from the back of the library, and walked over to where Ginny was sitting. His footsteps echoed on the cold stone floor. There was no one else around - the library was dead.  
  
He stood in front of Ginny for a few seconds. He kept opening and shutting his mouth, searching for words. His expression looked strange...Ginny had never seen that look on his face before. If she didn't know Draco better, she would've said that it almost looked apologetic. When he'd decided that he was lost for words, he shrugged. His expression completley changed, his mouth twisted into a nasty grin, and his voice dripped with sarcasm as he said -   
  
"I just came over to wish you goodnight, dear Virginia. Sleep well."  
  
He turned on his heel, and his facial expression turned into a frustrated frown before it went out of Ginny's sight. He stormed out of the library, and the way the door slammed after him told her that a goodnight wish had actually been the last thing on Draco's mind when he came over.  
  
Her eyes went down to her work, and before dipping her quill in the inkpot again, a very quick smile of triumph flitted across Ginny Weasley's face.


End file.
